


So High That I Can Kiss The Sky

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Louis thinks about getting high more than he should, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marijuana, Smoking, Smut, Zouis Weed Video, larry - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zouis video comes out and Harry's not too happy about it... sort of</p>
            </blockquote>





	So High That I Can Kiss The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> day 13 of monthshots woooo !
> 
> sooo i the spirit of the zouis weed video ([here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyNQ8nEfIao) if you havent seen it already by really who hasn't) this kind of just happened and yeah its terrible but :)
> 
> song is from "how high" by redman and method man
> 
> *NOTE*  
> so whenever i post something where harry or louis forgives the other quickly people get mad so let me just say:  
> a) it is fan FICTION, if men can get pregnant, harry can forgive louis in under 10k words  
> b) its a ONESHOT, it has to be short, sweet, and to the point
> 
> so theres that. other than thay though
> 
>  
> 
> enjoyyyy !

Louis sits with Harry and watches his twitter feed go absolutely mental.

**" _@Louis_Tomlinson HOW THE FUCK COULD YU DO THIS DO ME YOU FOMPLETE ASS HOLE"_**

**_"@zaynmalik @Louis_Tomlinson i fucking hate yiu you ruined my fuckignlife i trusted you"_ **

**_"@Louis_Tomlinson @zaynmalik YESSSSSS BLAZE ITTTTTT"_ **

**_"@Louis_Tomlinson #cutforlouis pic.twitter.com/QT58fjefobw5A"_ **

**_"@Louis_Tomlinson @zaynmalik KNEW YOU WERE MY IDOLS FOR A REASON FUCK YEAH"_ **

**_"@Louis_Tomlinson FUCK ME WHILE YOURE HIGH"_ **

**_"@Louis_Tomlinson how many times have you and harry had sex while you were stoned?"_ **

He's absolutely aware that Harry's as pissed as anything at him right now. Aware that Harry's throwing him a look of daggers and his arms and legs are crossed threateningly.

"Well?" Harry finally asks. "What d'you have to say for yourself?"

Louis scoffs. "Nothing! I've done nothing wrong! Mary J is fucking _legal_ in Peru, Harry. I honestly don't know how that video got leaked."

Harry rolls his eyes. "You cannot _possibly_ believe I'm _that_ stupid, Louis," he says, his eyes averted to his phone screen. " _'The video was released by a source very close to Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik'."_

"That's what happened!" Louis says, throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance. "I swear!"

"Explain this then?" Harry turns his phone so it's facing Louis and — _oh shit._

He must've accidentally added Harry onto the email containing the video to DailyMail.

"I — I uh —"

"Actually," Harry says, locking his phone and removing the phone from Louis' facial vicinity, "I don't even want to hear it. Just — just don't talk to me."

Harry walks out Louis' room and slams the door, making the windows rattle.

Louis thinks he should go after him — make sure Harry doesn't break his favorite tea cup or find the bag of weed in between the couch cushions.

The door opens and — well, he found it.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Harry practically shouts.

"Harry," Louis starts calmly. "I'm — I'm not exactly sure why you're angry."

Harry visibly deflates and his hand holding the weed drops to his side. "You lied to me."

Louis sputters. "What? When?"

"When you said you'd _stop_ ," he says, exasperated. "And that if you didn't you'd at least keep it to yourselves."

Louis furrows his eyebrows and crosses his arms. "What do you have against it?"

"First off I can't _fucking_ breathe," he says, ticking off a finger. "Second off you really fucked up your — _our_ image as a band."

"That is _not_ my fault," Louis counters, pointing a finger at him.

" _Really_? You're going to pull that on me?"

"It's not!" Louis protests, standing now.

Harry huffs. "You released the video, Louis. First you _filmed_ it, while you were smoking —"

"I wasn't the only one smoking, Harry," he spits. "Zayn was, Preston was — _everyone_ was."

"Then why'd you film it?"

Louis pauses. He doesn't know. "I was high! What the fuck do I know?"

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're so _dumb._ "

Louis fumes. "I am _not_ dumb —"

"Do you know what it does to you?" Harry shouts.

Louis shrinks away. Harry's never raised his voice like that. (Except in bed. But that doesn't count.) "It doesn't — it doesn't do shit, right?"

Harry shakes his head and Louis can practically see poison dripping from his words. "It fucks with your brain, Louis. In year six we watched this video of his kid who smoked every single day. His brain had like — like _holes_ in it. Like his brain wasn't fucking working properly."

Louis shakes his head. "That's such shit, Harry. It doesn't —"

"Makes your nuts shrink," he says. "Learned that too."

It's Louis' turn to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Harry, none of that's going to happen to me. I don't smoke every —"

"Liar," Harry spits. "You absolute _liar_."

"Stop making assumptions!" Louis says, stomping his foot. "I _do not_ smoke every day, but often, yeah."

"We have a show almost every day," Harry says. "You and Zayn share a joint before _and_ after every show, Louis."

Harry's wrong. So, so wrong. Well, he's right, but — he’s _wrong_. “You’re wrong, Harry. You’re just mad that I can smoke and _you_ can’t.”

Harry narrows his eyes and shuffles closer. “You really think I _fucking_ care about you smoking? Do whatever the _fuck_  you want to _your_ body. Tattoo it, ruin it, I don’t fucking care,” he says. “I’m just pissed off because of Tuesday.”

Louis wracks his brain. _What happened Tuesday_?

Harry snorts. “You don’t remember, do you?” Louis shakes his head and Harry laughs. “Fucking incredible, really. Why don’t you go ask Zayn?” And he storms out.

Louis sits back on the couch, his hands scrubbing over his face. _What the hell happened Tuesday_?

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and only cringes a little at his lockscreen of him and Harry laying together in bed. He opens his texts (three angry ones from his mother, one from his step-father, one from his _other_ stepfather, two from Lottie, one from Liam, and thirteen from Niall. Typical.) and finds Zayns.

_L: maaaaaaate what happened tues_

The reply comes a second later.

_Z: we got high and like_

_Z: started like_

_Z: i mean you like rode me ahah_

_Z: and then harry walked in and you told him to fuck off_

Oh. Well. That explains a lot.

_L: shit_

_Z: yeah mate is h mad_

_L: very_

_Z: shit_

_L: he'll get over it tho_

That's a lie. Harry doesn't just forgive people. The kid can hold a fantastic grunge.

He drops his phone onto his stomach and throws his head back on the couch. He wants to like — apologise, but he can't bring himself to it. He picks up his phone again.

_L: have any mary j left ?_

_Z: yeah rm 420_

_Z: hahaha just kidding rm 675_

_***_

Two days since the video came out.Two days, 3 hours and 47 minutes since Harry last spoke to or looked at Louis. Three minutes since Louis passed the joint to Zayn. One since he caved and lit his own.

"Y'know," Zayn says. "You should talk to Harry."

"And say what?" Louis asks. His head is fuzzy and he might actually be talking to himself, he can't tell.

"Tell him you're sorry," Zayn says, eyeing him. "Obviously."

Louis huffs, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Not like he'll forgive me."

Zayn takes a few drags before he answers. "He'll probably forgive you for a good shag."

"That's what got me into this mess," Louis says. "I'll just fuck it up royally again."

"Maybe," Zayn says. "But he's a big sucker for a good blowjob, mate."

Louis rolls his eyes but nods his head. "I guess I could try just saying sorry."

"And if he doesn't accept it resort to stripping," Zayn says. Louis punches him in the arm and laughs.

***

"Harry?" Louis says through the door, knocking softly. "Can you let me in?"

There's no answer except the rustling of sheets and then its quiet again. Louis sighs and knocks again, louder even though he's quite sure Harry heard him the first time. "Harry? Please let me in I — I want to apologise."

He waits for a minute or two and just as he's about to give up and leave, the door opens and Harry's standing there in his boxers and a white t-shirt. He steps aside and lets Louis in, not looking at him.

The door closes behind him and Harry pads past him and throws himself back onto the bed, pulls the covers up, and shuts the lamp off so it's pitch dark.

Louis slowly makes his way over to the bed and sits at the end, rubbing the arch of Harry's foot through the blanket. He doesn't move away. "Please talk to me, Harry."

Harry doesn't say anything but flicks the light on and sits up, resting against the headboard and crossing his arms.

Louis sighs and cringes when Harry pulls his foot away. "Listen, I'm really sorry. I honestly don't even remember Wednes—"

"Tuesday," Harry says, voice caught with sleep. "Tuesday, 4:32 in the afternoon. In _our_ room, by the way."

Louis cringes at the poison in his tone but continues on. "I don't remember what happened on _Tuesday,_ but Zayn gave me a good idea and I'm so fucking sorry, Harry," there might be tears prickling behind his eyes while he says this but Harry doesn't have to know. "You know I love you more than anything and I'd never hurt you on purpose."

Harry looks down at his lap for what feels like hours and finally nods. "Yeah. I forgive you."

Louis widens his eyes in shock. "You do? I figured you'd want to like — like, bash my fucking head in."

The corner of Harry's mouth quirks up in a smile. "I do, yeah. But I care about you too much."

Louis thinks his whole fucking life is just a sappy movie on replay, but if Harry's forgiving him, he isn't going to complain. "Can I come over?"

Harry looks up and seems to hesitate before nodding. He pats the bed beside him and Louis kicks off his shoes and scrambles over to his side, tucking himself into Harry's side. Harry's hand finds his hair and runs his fingers through it and Louis wants to purr but that might be a bit strange so he settles for a tiny moan instead.

Louis lifts his chin up and presses his lips to Harry's neck, biting down when Harry's moans vibrate onto his lips. He's hard now, but really, when isn't he hard around Harry?

"Lou — can I —" His hands grab Louis' groin and Louis nods, his hips unconsciously bucking up into Harry's touch.

Harry moves himself down the bed and in between Louis' legs. He slowly unbuttons his jeans and pulls them all the way off. Harry rubs his hand over Louis' interested cock through his boxers. "Want my mouth?" he asks. Louis' brain is a jumbled mess — it feels like he's high, if he's honest. And he _knows_ sex will feel even more incredible if he's high but maybe it's a bit early to ask Harry if he could get high while they fuck. He nods though and tugs on Harry's hair even though Harry's already taken his boxers off

Harry's mouth attaches itself to the tip of his cock and licks into his slit slowly. " _God_ Harry," he says, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair. Harry swirls his tongue around the head and uses his hand to stimulate his shaft.

"C'mon, Harry. Don't — don't tease," Louis says. Harry smiles and grazes his teeth over Louis' tip, making Louis hiss and pull Harry's hair harshly. One of Harry's hands sneaks up Louis shirt and pinches his nipple and while it's never done anything for Louis before, he feels a wave of pleasure shoot through him.

Finally Harry reduces his hand movements to the base of his cock and he moves his mouth down, his teeth grazing Louis' shaft the whole way down until his lips meet his hand. Louis groans and his toes curl, his hands fisting in Harry's hair. Louis lets out moans that make his throat sore and make Harry double his efforts with his mouth.

Louis scratches Harry's scalp to let him know he's close and Harry pulls off, his lips red and swolen and slick with spit. His cock his hard in his boxers and he takes off his shirt and then his boxers and Louis takes his shirt off once he's done. Harry lays down on top of him and lightly ruts up against his thigh. "Want you to fuck me," he says.

Louis takes a sharp breath. That's — shit. That's new. "Really?" he asks shakily. Harry nods on his chest and ruts a little harder and faster.

"Really," he says, his eyes squinted shut. "Wanted to for a while." Louis' breath catches as Harry lets out a surprised groan and comes on Louis' thigh without warning. "Sorry," Harry says with sedated laughter. Louis grins and kisses him and feels around the nightstand for Harry's bottle of lube. Once he finds it he slicks up three fingers and slowly presses one into Harry’s hole.

“Good lord,” Louis says. “It’s like you’ve never — never fingered yourself before,” he says as he attempts to work in a second finger and fails. “Jesus.”

Harry laughs into Louis’ chest and sucks a mark near his nipple before answering. “I’ve fingered before. I’m just shit at it, is all.”

Louis nods and tries again to get in a second finger, and it’s luckily a success. “So good, Harry,” he says, wrapping his free hand around Harry’s spent cock and giving it a few loose tugs. He’s scissoring his fingers inside of him now and Harry’s writhing on top of him.

“Can you — can you just fuck me already — oh _fuck_ ,” he moans as Louis brushes over his prostate. “In please.”

 _Even when he’s about to get fucked he’s still fucking polite,_ Louis thinks as he wipes his hand on the sheets and covers his cock in lube. “You ready?”

Harry nods and sits up, holding himself above Louis’ cock and steadying himself. He takes Louis’ cock in his hand and slowly guides himself down. Louis fidgets under him — it feels so _good_. He wants so badly to grab Harry’s hips and slam him down, but he doesn’t. Harry’s not used to bottoming, he can tell by how tightly he’s clenching around his dick and the erratic breathing leaving his mouth. “It’s alright, Harry,” he says, rubbing his side. “Just a little farther.”

Harry does as he’s told and beyond, he sinks all the way down and an animalistic groan leave his mouth as he slumps forward onto Louis’ chest. He sits still for a minute, and Louis can feel him experimentally clenching around him, can feel him moving his hips minutely to get used to the feeling of being so full.

Harry pushes off of Louis’ chest and raises himself up and bit before slowly inching back down in a devastatingly slow pace. He seems to be enjoying it though, the way his cock is hard again and leaking onto Louis’ stomach and the way he’s going down faster in order to get Louis back in. “Can you go faster, love?” Louis asks, and Harry nods with his eyes squeezed shut. He starts lifting himself off faster and slamming back down hard — hard enough that the headboard starts hitting the wall every so often.

“Oh my _god_ , Louis,” he groans, wrapping his hand around his cock and tugging on it, making it spit more pre-cum on to Louis’ stomach. “Feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks, his fingers finding Harry’s hips. “Could I do it? Set the pace myself?”

Harry nods and drops forward with a heavy sigh and Louis starts moving his hips for him in quick sharp thrusts that have Harry biting into Louis’ collar bone. “Shit, Harry,” he says. “I’m close.”

“Same,” Harry says. He’s panting into Louis’ chest and has a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it frantically. “Harder,” he says.

“Lift yourself up,” Louis commands, and Harry does, holding himself up a hair off of Louis’ lap. Louis lifts his hips of the bed in hard deep thrusts and Harry comes loudly, spurting for a second time onto Louis’ stomach and then falling forward into his mess. Louis rubs his back and thrusting a few more time and comes silently with his teeth sunk into Harry’s shoulder.

Some time later Harry rolls off of him and comes back with a washcloth and wipes them both down. His hair is a mess and his lips are still swollen, and he’s sporting a fantastic limp as he hobbles around the hotel room. “Come lay down, Harry.”

Harry looks over from where he’s bent over his suitcase (displaying his glorious ass still shiny with lube and Louis’ cum) and smiles. Louis opens his arms and wraps him up, kissing the top of his head and putting his nose in his hair.

“You smell like weed,” Louis says, pulling back and throwing him a confused glance that he can’t see in the dark anyway. Harry puts the heel of his hand into Louis’ chest.

“ _I_ don’t smell like weed, _you_ do, but you’ve been all over me for the past while,” Harry says, sounding tired. Louis sighs and strokes his back in nonsensical patterns. “How was Zayn, anyway?”

If Louis’ eyes had been drifting shut with slumber, they’re now wide open. “He was — he was uh —”

“Not as good as me, right?” Harry says, and Louis can _hear_ the cheeky smile in his voice.

“He was bloody awful,” Louis says, deciding maybe to never tell him that he actually really enjoyed having Zayn inside of him.

“Good,” Harry says. He leans up and kisses him. “Night then.”

Louis waits until Harry’s breathing is even before he mutters out a, “Goodnight.” He falls asleep cuddled into Harry’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated ! my ao3 is louisniall and twitter is @louisniaii :)


End file.
